Guyver Revivified
by Warriorsong
Summary: NEW! Six months after Evolution and three months after Hiatus. From the Gutter To The Sea...


HIATUS

**Revivified**

T H E S E Q U E L T O E V O L U T I O N

A Guyver Bio-Booster Armour Fan Fiction

By Nicholas Clark (Warriorsong)

--

_Life…_

_An Infinite Energy_

--

"At the dawn of Creation, The Gods arrived on Earth,

Now, we shall know their awful legacy and how it affects Mankind."

--

Prologue

From The Gutter To The Sea

--

"So you see what I'm getting at right?"

The young dog just looked at him, her ear and a half perked to attention, with her tail pounding enthusiastically on the ground.

"Not much of a conversationalist are we?" the young man retorted after several moments of silence. The dog smiled at him as him had snaked behind her head and scratched behind the torn ear closest to him.

To the casual passer-by – which in this backwater alley meant muggers, thieves and rapists – the young man dressed in dirty jeans and jersey with a careworn expression twice his real age, seated in the gutter with a motley excuse for a canine on his left hand side, would have seemed an easy target.

But strangely enough in the couple of hours that he had been engaging his companion in conversation, very little, as in no scum whatsoever had intruded on their dark tranquillity.

More time passed as he lazily scratched the head of his new friend. The dog, a presently indeterminate breed (albeit slightly wolfish looking) beat its tail in pleasure, splattering the more liquid refuse over both herself and her new friend, who had by this stage; with a simple scratch and kind word; had become the equivalent of a universal centre for the pup.

She hadn't understood of what the human had been saying but since he had sat down and said hello to her with no outward display of boot or fist, she had slowly become curious.

She felt drawn to him, inexplicable in her doggy way but after some time she had crawled out from behind her dumpster and sat beside him.

On some level perhaps they both felt the need for companionship and obviously the human needed to talk because it hadn't stopped until recently. She was simply happy to feel needed and appreciated, which is what everyone, not just a stray dog, really wants.

He had simply sat down, feeling the 'burn' as he had come to call it, more than usual. Part of it may have been the lack of alcohol, the medicine he had prescribed himself to order to dull the urging of the parasite that dwelled within him.

He had seen the dog out of the corner of his eye and rather than ignore it (who knew, maybe it was rabid and would chew his miserable face off), he had said hello to it.

The dog had come to sit beside him, possibly looking for food on a more appetizing side than the rotten, but had made no sniffing gestures or the like. So, he had told his story and after some time it became clear that the dog wasn't in a hurry to be somewhere else.

And it had stayed throughout his story, bouncing off as he did, explaining, rationalising and validating.

Sat there looking at him with deep brown eyes like warm coffee.

Silence had been sitting hunched like a third companion for some immeasurably heavy amount of time, watching as the man continued to pet the dog, all the while, a light and strength creeping back into his features.

The man's eyes had closed, his head nodding as if asleep but now they snapped open, different and glowing from within, as if a new person had moved into the vacated body.

He turned and extended his hand, right palm up, towards the dog.

"My name's Sean Baker."

The dog sniffed the man's fingers and satisfied, clapped her left forepaw onto his upraised palm. She barked happily, the pitch seeming to convey an affirmation of sorts.

"Woof huh?" replied Sean, "What about Kristen?"

The dog barked again, this time in approval.

"Excellent. She was a bitch too."

Kristen titled her head questioningly but saw the man's lopsided grin and straightened up, ears alert.

"Okay," the man hauled himself up, his clothing soiled with both his own excrement and that of the streets, "how's about we get cleaned up and get something to eat?"

Kristen could, in her own canine logic, find no reason to argue.

--

The sun glinted off the Mediterranean Sea as if it wee a thin sheet of turquoise glass.

The largish yacht, having seen better days, ploughed stalwartly through the small crest of silver and white foam. The deck bustled with activity, the young researchers taking time to partake of fun and frivolity before the more serious task or excavation that ay before them.

Thera had almost been a lost cause. The resort companies no matter how generous in correspondence were reluctant in person to have a field team of archaeology and anthropology graduates half submerged in the pristine bay that made up their livelihood.

On a day like this, it seemed a waste of time to bother with it really.

The dark skinned man, seated at the rear of the boat, his feet propped on the railing, a loose line of fishing twine tied to his ankle seemed the evident picture of calm. Underneath, much like the sea and the vessel cresting the outlying mass of the volcanic giant, he was anything but.

Six months of semi-political, corporate and financial arse rubbing had left him high and dry and the only one with shit on his face.

If not for the lucky discovery four days ago, Doctor Cassius Raymond would be as unpopular back at the University Of Charleston as he was likely to be very soon in this out of the way part of Greece.

Wanting to seen as mollified by their back talk and broken promises covered with legal big words, Cassius had closed the door behind him in a civil fashion when his better sense had been baying for blood behind his clenched teeth.

After all his planning and research to have some small local company come up with some half baked resource consent complaint, it made his …

He stopped as his brooding was interrupted, the line around his ankle dancing, a fish somewhere beneath, caught unawares.

Somehow, he thought, we are all like that fish.

--

Disclaimers

--

Guyver was created and is under copyright by Yoshiki Takaya and Biomorphs Inc. This is based on the original 1990's anime release with elements drawn from the manga series.

If any of this information is wrong, my most humble apologies. No copyright infringement is intended, this is merely a work of fan fiction. I am in no way affiliated to any of these companies and people and what not. Thanks for reading.

Talk about a stroke of luck. Was cleaning out my wardrobe today and found a folder with a bunch of old notes and stories in it. And sitting pretty amongst the notes for Guyver Hiatus was the (partial) first chapter of Guyver Revivified. I knew what I was planning but had no idea that I'd actually written it up. It's dated 16 / 12 but as to what year is anyone's guess. It's in folder with Even Flow Chapters 11 and 13 so I'm guessing about the same time as those.

Typed out 6th July 2008

By Nicholas Paul Clark


End file.
